1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for assembling articles by using a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, in order to improve productivity, a device for automatically assembling articles has been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-170127, which discloses an automatic assembling device for attaching a balancer cover to a cylinder block of a motorcar engine, describes that “three bolts 12 are transported by air pressure from a ball feeder 36 to a temporary bolt table 37, and three bolts 12 are supplied to second holding part 40 of temporary assemble table 35 from temporary bolt table 37. Circular opening 72 is formed in bolt holding mechanism 71 of second holding part 40, and bolt containing cylinder 73, which projects below temporary assemble table 35 in the vertical direction, is arranged in opening 72. Therefore, bolt 12 is inserted in the upward direction while a head of the bolt is downwardly oriented.”
In the automatic assembling device as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-170127, the holding mechanism and/or a positioning mechanism, for precisely positioning a component to be attached such as the cylinder block and/or the balancer cover, is necessary. Further, a feeder mechanism and/or a pneumatic transport mechanism, for aligning and supplying components used for assembling such as bolts, is necessary. Accordingly, the entire device may become complicated, and the cost of the device may be high.